


First Love

by watercourseway



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercourseway/pseuds/watercourseway
Summary: Cute fluffy shoujo ai, Vivi/Nami. Vivi's POV
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 5





	First Love

Finally we arrived at Alabasta. My home. 

I'm so happy to see my father, the king, again.

As soon as we dock the 'Going Merry' at the port of Nanohana Luffy jumps off the ship and was gone.

"That idiot! I said only one minute ago we have to stay together. And what does that… that."  
Nami is cursing, while Zoro and Sanji jump off the ship, too.

"Come on, Nami-san. I'm sure we'll find him later. First we have to go buy some provisions."  
Nami calms down and together we walk to the city.

"We have to be careful. Mr.3 is in that city. And I saw some guys of the Marines, too." Zoro says, while we hide behind a broken wall.

"Well, he doesn't know me," Sanji exclaims.

"Right, he never saw you on 'Little garden'. And he doesn't know Chopper either." I reply.

"Then you guys go and buy some food. We stay behind and think about what to do next," Nami suggests. I listen only half hearted to the conversation. 

The city looks so peaceful. Like everything's all right. Those people just don't know what's really happening around them.

"…san. Vivi-san?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Nami looking at me concerned. 

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. I mean, you don't have to help me with this. I only asked you to bring me back home. So, it would be all right if you just leave…" With that Nami hits me against my forehead.

"Stop talking such bullshit. We said we gonna help you and we stand to our word." 

I blink a few times. Even though these guys are a little weird, they are really great friends. I smile and give Nami a hug.

"We are friends after all, right?" she whispers and I nod. 

After checking that nobody of our other crewmembers was watching she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. 

I'm still concerned about this island. The people had to live through so much despair and pain. I wish I could change it. I smile at Nami. I really don't want her to worry about me too much. 

Of all the crewmembers, Nami is the one I feel closest to. I remember when she was sick. I was so afraid she would die, since we couldn't find a doctor. She was always so caring and even when she had a fever and was lying in bed she always talked about bringing me back to Alabasta. 

She's a true friend. It's so strange. I never felt like this before. 

Since my mother died when I was three and my father had a lot work to do, as the king of Alabasta, I had only Igaram who took care of me. 

And my best friend Corsa. He was like a brother to me. We were together most of the time, since I was little. 

He protected me from everything and everybody. Even when I was older, my feelings for him never changed. I felt save around him and I cared for him. As a sister would do for her brother. 

There was never more. I never felt anything else than friendship towards him. 

Then I met Nami… 

Once again Nami's voice breaks my track of thoughts.

"Sanji-kun and Chopper are back. We should go and look for our dumb…" 

With that we saw troops of the Marine run past our hiding spot. In front of them Luffy, waving at us cheeringly. 

We grab all our things and run as fast as we can towards the ship. 

"It's Smoker!" Zoro shouts from behind us.

Suddenly a big light flashes and we stop to see a guy with black hair stand in front of the guys of the Marine. 

"Ace?" I hear Luffy mumble.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy." A big grin appears on our captain's face.

"You run to the ship and I'll catch up to you later. I need to stop these guys for you first." The guy called Ace says and with that we start running again, Luffy ahead of us.

"Who was that guy?" Nami asks. "Do you know him?"

"Sure." Luffy shouts from in front of us. "That's my big brother." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we arrive at the 'Going Merry' Nami and I start to stow away the food we bought, a quick kiss here, a brush with the hand there, while we're alone, before going back on deck. 

But my thoughts always trail back to the people of Alabasta. I'm so lucky to have friends like this. And to have someone I really love.

The people are angry with my father and desperate. Many of them don't have enough water and go hungry. I have to change it. I have to make the people trust my father again. 

As the two of us reach the deck, Luffy is sitting on the rail, telling Sanji and Usopp about his big brother.

"He always kicked my ass when we were kids. But now I'm much stronger and I know I can beat him."

Suddenly someone appears behind Luffy and kicks him in the back.

"Who can beat me?" The guy asks and Luffy jumps to his feet and turns around.

"Ace!" 

"Yo." The man looks strong and not the slightest like Luffy. The two brothers stare at each other for a moment, before Nami breaks the silence.

"So, you're Luffy's older brother," she asks. "I was sure you would be as irresponsible as your brother." 

"Yeah, the sea's a mysterious place," Sanji mumbles from behind us, lightning a cigarette.

Ace starts laughing and Luffy crosses his arms and pouts. I have to smile at the sight.

"So, what are you doing here?" Luffy asks his brother.

"Well, such a dumb little brother makes his big brother worry. And besides, I'm here for a little task. So, I have to leave you again." 

"Why? Come on, stay a while. Please!" Luffy was nearly begging now, a pretty rare sight. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm chasing a mayor criminal right now. There's no time."

"Please stay. At least for one day." After a moment Ace sighs.

"Okay, okay, one day. But not longer! I just can't turn down a request from my little bro." 

Nami shakes his head in disbelief.

"I still can't believe that cool guy is our dumb Luffy's brother," she whispers into my ear, leaning onto my shoulder. 

"I think we should hide the 'Going Merry' for tonight. It's already getting dark and Captain Smoker and his guys are after us. I think it's best if we find a spot to hide." She says turning to the others. 

Zoro just 'hmpf's', Sanji cheers over Nami's smart idea and Luffy is still fixated on his brother, sitting on the rail. 

"I think in the east of Alabasta there's a small bay. There we can hide our ship." I suggest. Nami agrees and I follow her inside to let the guys do the work.

Inside I sit down on the bed and Nami takes out a chair from under the table. I frown and look down at my hands. 

The people of Alabasta just won't get off my mind. I clench my fists. 

Nami gets up and walks over to me, sitting down next to me on the bed. 

She takes my hands and brings them up to her lips, kissing each finger before speaking up again.

"Don't worry so much, koi. You know, these guys are really strong. They will beat Mister crocodile and afterwards the people will trust your father again. A lot has happened to make the people suspicious. It takes some time to get their faith back"   
I cast her a weak smile and she brushes away the tears I didn't notice tickling down my face, before she leans forward and gives me a quick kiss. 

I never felt anything more soft and silky than her lips and for only a short moment I can forget the problems of Alabasta. 

We pull apart when we hear footsteps approaching the door and Nami gets up, pretending to observe one of her nautical charts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There it is! And I think I can see a cave there, too." We dock the ship and get off, carrying blankets and some food. 

Zoro and Sanji go inside to inspect the cave and the others sit down on rocks, while Usopp desperately tries to start a little fire. 

"I can do it. I made a fire so often. For example, when I was lost on that deserted island, all alone! Did I tell you that story?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes," the rest of us say in unison and I can hear Ace, trying to stifle a laughter. 

"Oh, geez, Usopp, give me that stone," and with that Nami snaps a small twig and a stone out of Usopp's hands. 

After some attempts she finally gets the fire started and we gather around to eat and talk.

"So, when did you eat a Devil fruit, Ace?" Luffy asks his brother curiously. 

"I think, it was soon after I left from home. I was on an island and starving to death. Then I finally found some strange berry and ate it. Later I realized it was a Devil fruit." 

I look at Luffy, watching his brother in adoration. He seems to admire his brother a lot.

"And how did you get to know Captain Whitebeard?" Zoro asks, for a change not being as indifferent as always.

"Well, after I ate the Devil fruit I became much stronger and I fought many guys, pirates and members of the Marine, and one day I saw his ship. I think it was on an island called Irba. I said I want to become a real pirate and asked him, if I can join his crew. I don't know why, but he admitted me to his crew." 

Zoro nods, excuses himself and walks off to the cave to find a spot to sleep. The others follow soon after until Nami, the two brothers and me are the only ones remaining. 

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about," Nami smiles and with that we get up to walk into the cave. I can hear snoring sounds, probably Zoro's. 

It's unbelievable how fast that guy falls asleep. He sleeps through tornados without waking up. It's really amazing.

I feel Nami taking my hand and she leads me deeper into the cave. 

We finally reach a spot hidden behind a stonewall where we spread out the blankets we took with us. Nami sits down and pulls me down, until I'm on top of her. She strokes my cheek with one hand, before she leans up and captures my lips with hers. 

I close my eyes and melt into the heavenly kiss. She tastes a bit like the beer we drank earlier, as we sat around the fire, and I can taste something else. Vanilla. 

We break apart and I move to lie down next to her on the blanket, while her right arm rests protectively on my waist. I start playing with a strand of her orange colored hair, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. 

With the time my eyelids get heavier and soon I'm drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, please! It's not my fault. I want to help you, but I can't be everywhere at the same time!"   
The people around me, their faces white and their bodies emaciated, are screaming. They throw stones and other things at me, before one tall man approaches me, a long knife in his hand. He steps in front of me and stabs it into my ribs…

My eyes fly open and I gasp loudly. My shirt is soaked from sweating and my breath goes rapidly. Nami is holding me tightly, her forehead resting against my shoulder. I look to the entrance of the cave. It's still dark and I can see stars sparkle in the sky. 

Nami stirs next to me and the next moment she cracks one eye open to look at me. She frowns and props up on one elbow, eyeing me concerned. 

"Why are you awake? Are you ok? You're all sweaty." She asks anxious. 

"It's nothing. I… I had a nightmare. But, it's ok." I look outside again, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"What are you doing? It's in the middle of the night and I want to sleep," she whines.

"I need some fresh air and a walk." 

We go out of the cage and I lead her past the dying fire to the beach. I stop abruptly, causing Nami to bump into my back.

"What now?" she asks sleepily and a bit annoyed. 

I see two people sitting in the sand. I approach the two figures, the smaller one sitting in the lap of the other, taller one. They are two men, the one in the lap resting his head on the shoulder of the other one. 

Making sure that they don't notice me I observe the two figures. I recognize Luffy and am a bit relieved that they are not guys from the Baroque Works or the Marines. 

But when one's Luffy, then the other one has to be…

My eyes widen and I clap one hand over my mouth, the other one still clutching Nami's hand.

"What?" she asks from behind me a bit puzzled, looking over my shoulder. "Is that Luffy? And the other one's his brother…" she stops talking for a moment. 

"That's… that's really interesting," I stutter. Luffy moves and leans up to give his big brother a kiss. 

I turn around and walk into the opposite direction to where the two brothers sit.

"Hey, I wanted to see that!" Nami complains. 

"We should give them some private space," I answer. 

I discover a big rock and decide to sit down there. I slump down onto the stone and she moves to sit behind me, her legs at each of my sides She encircles my waist and pulls me closer, shielding me from the chilly night air.

It's full moon and the stars sparkle above our heads. You can see the lights from the city of Nanohana from where we sit and to the right there's the big ocean. The Grand Line. 

"It looks so beautiful. So peaceful. I wish it would be the truth." I whisper and I can feel Nami nod against my shoulder. 

"We can make it true. We can do it. Trust me." 

I look at the sky. I do. I trust her. More than anybody else in this world. 

"I trust you," I whisper. 

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, before I squeeze her knee with one hand and get to my feet. I hold a hand out to her, to help her up.  
She grabs it and pulls at it, so that I lose my balance and land on top of her. She smiles and seals my lips with hers, caressing my back with one hand. 

After pulling apart we get up to go back to the cave. At the entrance I take one last look at the two brothers, still cuddled together and I smile. Nami tugs at my hand and together we walk inside to go back to sleep. 

We lie down again and Nami snuggles closer, while I stroke her hair absently with one hand. 

"No more worrying for tonight, okay?" she asks sleepily and soon after her even breathing tells me she's asleep.

"Okay, no more worrying. But only for tonight," I whisper sadly, before I, too, drift off to sleep, holding my first love in my arms.


End file.
